1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the arrangement of ensuring safe removal of a vulcanized tire to be attained without a shift of the tire center, when removing the tire from the tire vulcanizing press to feed it to a post inflator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is commonly known, the tire vulcanizing press, the main constituent members of which comprise a vertical metal mold and a bladder, expansible and contractible, which is held by a central mechanism arranged on the center of the lower metal mold, performs pressurizing and vulcanizing the tire by way of loading a green tire on the lower metal mold with a tire loader, a closure mold clamping of the upper metal mold with the lower metal mold, a linear contact of the bladder with the internal surface of the tire, a supply of pressurized heat medium such as steam and the like into the bladder, and heating of the vertical metal mold, and, at that time, the vulcanized tire is removed from the metal mold, breaks away from the bladder, and is transferred to the post inflator to undergo the necessary after-treatment.
When taking off the tire, conventionally, as referred to in the official gazette of Japanese Patent Publication No. SHO (55)-111243, using a tire unloader, the tire is taken up, released backward, and the deadweight of the tire is usually utilized to transfer the tire to the post inflator via an inclined roller conveyor. According to such a traditional art, since the tire is removed from the center of the vulcanizing press (the center of the metal mold), being removed to the side of the post inflator in its free condition, in order to precisely remove the same, various kinds of guides and other attitude controlling means are needed on the aforementioned conveyor and there is a difficulty in preventing shifting of the tire center, which is given first priority. The same is true with respect to the type of transfer of the tire, while driving rotationally the roller conveyor.
In place of the aforementioned method, as referred to in the official gazette of Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. SHO (55)-1112, another removal means is utilized wherein a support arm which movably supports the upper surface of the tire, when the tire unloader is introduced on the lower surface of the tire, is separately provided so that the tire is held sandwiched between the unloader and the support arm, is proposed, but since there is much apprehension regarding deformation and damage to the tire which has been vulcanized, not only difficulty in supporting the tire but also impossibility in correcting the shift of the tire center even by the above-mentioned means occurs.